¿Te acuerdas de mí?
by Eliza20
Summary: Dos jóvenes comienzan a ver eventos del pasado; todo se hace más frecuente cuando la amenaza más grande para la humanidad vuelve, los titanes. Cierto día Petra encuentra algo que hace que se dé cuenta que son recuerdos, ahora deberá luchar para que la historia no se vuelva a repetir.
1. Reencuentros

¡Hola a todos! Tal ves aún no me conozcan, ya que solo he escrito un oneshot en este fandom. Soy Eliza20, escritora relativamente nueva y hoy les traigo una propuesta que salió de mi alocado cerebro.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Te acuerdas de mí?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Reencuentros<strong>

* * *

><p>Año 2014<p>

La mañana ya se asomaba en Trost, todos los ciudadanos ya comenzaban a despertar. Se notaba que iban a ser de esos días pesados, de esos cuando no quieres salir a ningún lado por el agobiante sol que hay.

Una joven de veintidós años ya estaba levantada, alistándose para ir a su nueva universidad. La habían trasladado hace unos días desde Karanese, el pequeño pueblo donde vivía. Le había costado despedirse de su padre, luego de prometerle cuidarse pudo por fin salir de ese abrazo estrangulante en el que se había encontrado. Comenzó a asearse y se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo, pero al escuchar a su estómago pedir comida, tuvo que acabar rápido y envolverse en su bata. Su desayuno siempre consistía en una taza de café y unas tostadas, no le costaba acabarlo y la bebida le ayudaba a mantenerse despierta por horas. Luego de eso, se dispuso a cambiarse. Siempre usaba un estilo casual, nada formal. Unos pantalones azules y una blusa crema, junto con unos zapatos deportivos fue lo que decidió que se pondría, junto con su cabello suelto.

Salió de su apartamento nuevo, dirigiéndose al ascensor. Su celular comenzó a sonar, indicándole un nuevo mensaje. Lo tomó y revisó.

**Hanji: Hola Petra ¿Quieres que te pase a recoger en mi auto o vas tu sola?**

Sonrió ante la amabilidad de su mejor amiga. Ellas vivían juntas en Karanese antes, pero ella se trasladó ya que le regalaron una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Trost y no pudo rechazarla. Sin demora, procedió a contestarle.

**Petra: No te preocupes, Hanji. Iré sola, nos vemos all****á.**

**Hanji: De acuerdo. Suerte para llegar.**

Su amiga bien pudo bromearle, como casi siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no exageraba. El tránsito era horrible, en especial para el servicio público. Le había tomado casi una hora llegar cuando había calculado que en media hora lo hacía. Había comenzado a caminar rápido, si bien no iba tarde, esperaba dar al menos un recorrido antes de su primera clase.

Miró su reloj. Tendría tiempo de llegar, dejar sus cosas e ir a buscar su salón. No parecía tan difícil. Al llegar, no sabía por donde ir. Le indicaron que si seguía de frente, llegaría hasta el departamento de Historia, donde iba ella. Le fascinaba toda la historia pasada. La idea de titanes de quince metros devorando gente le parecía irreal, pero sabía que había sido verdad. Todos los documentos históricos revelaban que en el año 738 se confirmó que existían titanes y lograron ser derrotados en el año 870, gracias a la ayuda de Eren Jeager, soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento perteneciente al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, comandados por Levi, el mejor soldado de la humanidad. Juntos habían logrado acabar con la amenaza.

Así lo contaba la historia, o al menos eso les contaban a los niños sus profesoras en la escuela primaria de todo el mundo. No se había visto a uno desde hace 1140 años y todos esperaban que siguiera así.

Caminó hasta llegar a su facultad, dejó sus cosas en su casillero y fue a buscar a Hanji. Ella le había contado que estaría en el departamento frente al suyo, en el de Arqueología. Al cruzar se encontró con una silueta muy familiar: más alta que ella y de gafas. Si, era Hanji.

Corrió y por fin pudo ver a su amiga luego de tres años. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a hablar.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, Petra?

— Bien. Ya sabes, ayudando a mi padre con el negocio, esperando cumplir el tiempo requerido para pedir traslado aquí —le dijo sonriendo como siempre.

— Yo he estado igual. Conocí a un chico y comenzamos a salir… —sin poder terminar de hablar, Petra ya estaba emocionada.

— ¡Debes presentármelo! ¡Quiero conocer al chico que te ha traído loca últimamente! Y ¿Cómo se llama?

— Su nombre es Erwin, es mayor que yo, él ya acaba este año.

Mientras hablaban el timbre de alerta sonó indicando que debían volver a sus aulas. Se despidieron y Hanji prometió llevarla en su auto hasta su casa. Petra no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga de verdad estaba feliz. Debía conocer a ese tal Erwin.

Al terminar la clase, salió algo apurada ya que debía encontrarse con Hanji hace unos minutos y estaba haciéndola esperar, así que caminaba rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo chocó con alguien. Se disculpó mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus papeles que llevaba él sin siquiera mirarlo. Se fue rápido, disculpándose de nuevo y corriendo hasta donde estaba Hanji.

Por suerte, notó que también llegaba recién y acompañada de un rubio alto muy apuesto. Supuso que se trataba de Erwin.

— Petra, te quiero presentar a mi novio. Erwin, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Petra. Recién es su primer día en la universidad

— En un gusto conocerte al fin, Hanji habla mucho de ti

Al estrechar la mano del mayor, sintió que esa voz ya la había oído antes, esa voz de mando… _Soldado Ral, quedó asignada al Escuadrón de Operaciones…_ Solo eso le vino a la mente, pero sabía que no era posible. Tal vez era el sol, se convenció de eso mientras caminaba hasta el auto de su amiga.

-O-

Había sido un día muy aburrido. Erwin lo dejó solo ya que estaba con su novia y él tenía que ir a clases. Tomó el camino largo y llegó a su salón. Su rostro estoico y su ceño fruncido no le ayudaban a hacer amigos, pero Erwin se le pegó desde el primer día, convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo.

Agradeciendo internamente que las clases hayan terminado, llevó la gran cantidad de papeles que le quedaron de la última tarea. Hubiera llegado sin ningún problema, eso lo sabía, de no ser por una chiquilla imprudente que había chocado con él. Le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera pudo ver quien era, pero si pudo ver su cabello, castaño claro. No era común en las chicas usar ese color y encima suelto, considerando el calor que ascendía a 35 ºC podría concluir que esa chica estaba loca.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su casillero, guardó todo allí y fue a buscar a Erwin, que de seguro estaba esperándolo para ir en el auto de Hanji, su loca novia. No le molestaba ser la tercera rueda si eso incluía viajes gratis, pero siempre consideraba opciones al verlos empalagosos en el auto.

Al llegar vio a una chica nueva. Se molestó al notar que ella era la chica de cabello claro, pero al ver su rostro su enojo desapareció. Ojos grandes y finas facciones. No era alta, pero tampoco él lo era. Se acercó de a pocos al grupo y fue Erwin el que lo notó.

— ¡Oh! Ahí estas, Levi.

— Hola Levi. Quiero presentarte a mi amiga Petra, ella acaba de llegar a la universidad.

_Así que es nueva_, pensó Levi.

— Mucho gusto —dijo sin cambiar su expresión y tomando la mano que Petra le ofrecía.

Por un momento se desconectó del presente y pudo oír algo extraño… _Sargento, no puede ir solo. Necesita su grupo_… Soltó la mano de la chica antes de continuar escuchando cosas extrañas, lo que atribuyó al sol.

-O-

Al llegar al departamento que había alquilado Petra, se dieron con la sorpresa de que era el mismo donde vivía Levi. Dejaron a ambos y se fueron. Comenzaron a caminar hasta el ascensor con un tenso silencio entre ambos.

— ¿En que piso vives? —preguntó para oprimir los botones del ascensor.

— En el cuatro —dijo cortante mientras miraba a otro lado— ¿Te conozco?

— ¿Perdón?

— Pregunté si te conocía, te me haces familiar

— Lo siento, no.

Luego de estar en silencio, ambos no sabían si debían hablar o simplemente esperar a que llegaran al piso de ella, que era el tres. Al parar y abrir la puerta, se despidió con la mano mientras la puerta se cerraba de nuevo.

Pudo ver su rostro fijamente y se preguntaba dónde la había visto antes.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>NA: Creo que a este tipo de fic lo llaman "reencarnación". Si creen que merece continuación, mándenme un review. Solo les tomará unos minutos y me alegrarán el día como no tienen idea.

¡Que tengan un buen día!


	2. Sueños confusos

**Capítulo 2: Sueños confusos.**

Luego de todos los reencuentros ocurridos en día anterior, Petra despertó más temprano. Se aseó con paciencia y desayunó lo mismo de siempre, café y tostadas. Se cambió y se puso pantalones marrones y una blusa crema, dejando su cabello suelto como siempre.

Al notar que aún era temprano y Hanji pasaría por ella en media hora tomó uno de sus libros favoritos de la estantería y comenzó a leer. Escuchó el clapson y detuvo su lectura. Bajó rápidamente y saludó a los dos chicos que ya estaban esperando.

— Hola Petra —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— Hola Hanji, Erwin —dijo abriendo la puerta trasera del auto.

Se quedaron esperando unos segundos más hasta que Levi llegó, parecía que no había dormido nada: sus ojos estaban rojos y todos estaban con la idea de que se dormiría antes de llegar a la universidad.

— Hola Levi ¿Qué te pasó? —dijo preocupado Erwin mientras el nombrado subía junto a Petra.

— Tuve que ordenar todos mis papeles, alguien chocó conmigo ayer y desordenó todo

Petra abrió los ojos al recordar ese hecho. Le debía una disculpa a Levi y se hizo una nota mental para recordarlo. El transcurso fue algo incómodo, Hanji hacía eventuales intentos de conversación pero fracasaba. Llegaron a la universidad y se despidieron de los dos enamorados que ya se estaban yendo ni bien Hanji estacionó su auto.

— Oye… —Petra tuvo que correr para alcanzar al joven que ya estaba yéndose.

— ¿Qué? —fue su simple respuesta.

— Tú… ¿A dónde vas? ¿Estudias Historia? —preguntó ella buscando una manera de comenzar a hablar para disculparse.

— Si ¿Qué con eso?

— Creo que fue contigo que choqué ayer. Lamento no haberme fijado por donde iba —Petra esperó respuesta, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Ella bufó, no entendía por qué se había comportado así. Sin entender el comportamiento de su nuevo vecino y compañero de facultad caminó hasta su aula.

Al terminar las clases ella buscó a Hanji y a Erwin. Los encontró en el estacionamiento hablando animadamente. Sonrió ante ello, su amiga parecía muy feliz. Al verla llegar, ambos detuvieron su conversación.

— Llegaste, Petra. Ahora hay que esperar a Levi. Ese enano se demora demasiado… —lo último lo dijo en voz baja, no queriendo enojar a su novio por cómo se refería a su amigo.

Ciertamente, Levi le caía bien, pero Hanji sabía que era algo molesto cuando se lo proponía. Nunca lo veía descontrolado, tampoco demasiado calmado. Lo entendía, pero no por eso lo adoraba.

— ¿Vas a ir mañana al museo para sumar notas? —preguntó Hanji recordando la excursión que tendrían al día siguiente.

— Si, mientras más nota tenga mejor —respondió Petra mientras entraba al auto al ver de lejos a Levi.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su departamento por fin se tomaría un descanso. Vería televisión o iría a almorzar por allí. Pero los planes de Petra se arruinaron desde el comienzo de la tarde al ver un letrero frente al ascensor donde indicaba que se había descompuesto. Muy desanimada comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, mientras su vecino iba detrás de ella algo molesto.<p>

— ¿Por qué caminas tan lento? —Preguntó Levi— tú vives en el tercer piso, así nunca vas a llegar.

— Solo estoy cansada, Levi. Por cierto, tú vives en el cuatro.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Y qué? Así tampoco vas a llegar. No tienes que seguirme el paso —dijo algo enojada, aún recordaba cómo la había tratado cuando se quiso disculpar.

Al llegar al tercer piso, Petra se despidió rápidamente antes de entrar a su departamento y dejarse caer en el sofá. De verdad estaba cansada, la mudanza y sus clases hicieron que no durmiera bien.

Al recordar que tendría la tarde libre preparó café y prendió su televisión. Hace mucho que no veía noticias, su padre siempre creyó que no era bueno que una adolescente como ella vea casos de asesinatos diariamente. Si, el mundo era cada vez peor, uno nunca estaba seguro y había delincuencia en cada esquina. Petra siempre creyó que la mejor forma de lidiar contra la inseguridad era la Legión de Reconocimiento. Había leído de ellos en sus libros, lástima que se hubiera disuelto luego de la desaparición de los titanes.

Al ver de reojo la pantalla se dio cuenta que pasaban sobre un laboratorio que pedía fondos para elaborar una cura contra una enfermedad. Estuvo tentada a llamar, pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Al darse cuenta ya era de noche, preparó su cena y se sentó en el pequeño comedor que tenía en la cocina, sin duda era un mal día, o tarde. Al terminar preparó sus cosas para la visita al museo el día siguiente y se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Petra miró por todos lados, se encontraba en un bosque pero había una gran fortaleza a unos metros. No sabía dónde estaba, pero ese lugar definitivamente era su hogar. Usó un equipo que estaba ajustado a su cintura que la llevó hasta la puerta principal a través de los arboles.<em>

— _Petra ¿Lista para la misión de hoy? —preguntó alguien a su lado a quien no veía muy bien, pero parecía conocerlo._

— _Claro, no pienso dejar que me ganes de nuevo en el conteo de titanes, Auruo —dijo sonriéndole como siempre._

— _¿Ya están listos? Erwin dice que ya debemos irnos. Hanji ya se adelantó, por suerte —dijo Levi._

_Petra se tensó un poco, se preocupaba cuando iniciaban una misión ya que nada aseguraba verlos de nuevo._

— _¿Por qué tenemos que salir tan temprano? —preguntó un joven a su lado, a quien no había visto llegar._

— _Erwin quiere que controlemos a Eren, ese mocoso puede salirse de control —dijo Levi subiendo a su caballo como los demás._

— _Heichou ¿de verdad cree que Eren pueda ir en nuestra contra como titán? —preguntó a Levi mientras salían del lugar en el que estaban._

— _Yo creo que debemos prepararnos para todo, Petra. No hay que bajar la guardia nunca._

_Ella solo asintió, sabía que tenía razón…_

Petra despertó algo sobresaltada, no entendía bien por qué soñaba con su vecino si apenas lo acababa de conocer. En el sueño, parecía conocerlo y hasta era su superior. Pero ese bosque… sabía que lo había visto en algún lado.

Miró a su derecha y vio su reloj. Era todavía temprano, así que se levantó y se alistó con paciencia. Luego de una hora, su amiga llegó a llevarla a la universidad.

* * *

><p>— Petra Ral —llamó la encargada de distribuir los asientos.<p>

Rápidamente subió al auto donde iba a ir y se sentó donde le indicaron, luego de un rato subió alguien más y se sentó a su lado. Para su grata sorpresa era Levi.

— Hola —dijo ella. Levi solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Chicos, presten atención. Durante el transcurso del día estarán en grupo con la persona a su lado. Ambos presentarán un informe en una semana con los resúmenes de la visita de hoy junto con sus respectivas opiniones al respecto.

Se oyeron algunos comentarios en desacuerdo pero ambos no dijeron nada, después de todo vivían en el mismo edificio, no tendrían problemas para hace el informe por las tardes. Muy aparte, ella quería conocerlo más. Había soñado con él y quería saber por qué.

…

– Este es un autentico equipo DMT que usaban los antiguos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento para matar a los titanes —explicó el guía mientras todos apuntaban o tomaban fotos.

— Eso… —Petra no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Era el mismo artefacto que había visto en su sueño… No, solo era una coincidencia. Era historiadora, obviamente lo había visto en algún libro. Volteó la vista y notó que Levi también observaba el equipo DMT con atención.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó a Levi al notarlo absorto.

— ¿Ah? No, nada —dijo para luego alejarse con el grupo.

— Y este, es un cuadro con todos los soldados líderes de la Legión cuando se anunció la victoria de los titanes. Es una pintura, por lo que los dibujos no son exactos —explicó de nuevo el guía ante una pintura donde había tres personas paradas frente a una multitud.

— ¿Y eso que es? —preguntó una chica con rasgos asiáticos al otro lado del pasillo, era un cuadro con nombres apuntados.

— Este es un recordatorio a los soldados que murieron en batalla, no todos están aquí, claro. Algunos cuerpos nunca lograron ser encontrados.

No se veían muy bien los nombres, estaban escritos en letra pequeña y la escritura de esa época era más esforzada que ahora. Levi paseó su vista y pudo jurar antes de irse que pudo ver un pequeño nombre en el cuadro, pero bien pudo equivocarse ya que no se distinguía la letra

_Petra Ral…_

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola! Se que tardé en subir este capítulo, la universidad y mi trabajo me quitan tiempo.

Queria agradecer a...

**AlexxRomannce:** Gracias por seguir mi historia! Espero que te siga gustando. Trataré de aclarar bien ese tema, no te preocupes :D

**Blueeyeswhit3:** Hi! Thank you for the review. Don't worry, I understand English but I always have problems to write it down. I'm glad you like how the history.

Si les sigue gustando mándenme un review, solo les tomara unos segundos y me harán saber que voy bien. ¡Opiniones constructivas son bien recibidas!

¡Saludos a todos!


	3. Conociéndote mejor

**Capítulo 3: Conociéndote mejor.**

Escuchaba que tocaban su puerta insistentemente, así que lentamente salió de su cama y se dirigió hasta su puerta. Vio el reloj que estaba en la sala de su pequeño departamento, eran las seis de la mañana y era domingo. Nadie, ni siquiera su padre, la despertaba a esa hora los domingos.

Al abrirla se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban insistentemente. Era Levi.

— Hola Levi ¿pasa algo?

—Me preguntaba cuando terminaríamos el trabajo. Es para mañana y no hemos avanzado nada.

— ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado. ¿Te parece a las diez en tu departamento?

— De acuerdo

Sin decir más, se fue así como había llegado.

Al notar que tenía tiempo, se aseó con tranquilidad y salió a comprar algo para desayunar. Al regresar preparó su desayuno y notó que eran las nueve. Como tenía tiempo se sentó a terminar de leer un libro que hacía tiempo no leía, se lo habían regalado y nunca pudo terminar de leerlo. Se titulaba: "Historia de Titanes". Era muy interesante, mezclaba realidad y ficción.

Su reloj sonó indicando que eran las diez, así que guardó el libro y salió con su cuaderno de apuntes hasta el departamento de Levi.

Al llegar tocó suavemente la puerta y se encontró de nuevo con su vecino. Le hizo una seña y ella entró por primera vez al departamento de él. Era muy parecido al suyo, tenía los mismos muebles. Lo que le extrañó a ella era no ver ninguna foto, las paredes estaban impecables y no había señas de ningún cuadro familiar.

— Terminemos esto rápido —dijo Levi sentándose en su sillón.

Comenzaron a escribir su resumen con normalidad. Sin darse cuenta de la hora terminaron su reporte. Petra pudo ver la hora en su celular y notó que eran las dos de la tarde.

— Ya es tarde —dijo Petra al darse cuenta de la hora.

— Si, lo es —Levi ya estaba yendo a la cocina, ella lo siguió y al parecer estaba viendo si tenía algo para cocinar.

— Ya que tu fuiste a avisarme sobre el trabajo te invito a almorzar ¿te parece?

— ¿Cocinas? —preguntó Levi algo asombrado.

— Claro que si. Mi padre tenía un restaurante hace mucho y me enseñó a cocinar desde niña

— Entonces, acepto —dijo él sacando unas cuantas cosas que le serían útiles a Petra.

Luego de media hora la comida ya estaba lista. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y probaron la comida.

— Está delicioso —Levi habló sin pensar al degustar la comida que ella había preparado, cosa que sorprendió a ambos.

— Gracias —Petra sintió que se había ruborizado ante el comentario del chico frente a ella.

Al acabar de comer él lavó los platos y ella observó su departamento de nuevo. En una esquina que no había visto vio una vidriera y dentro había un escudo mediano con un símbolo extraño, unas alas en una base verde. De pronto reconoció el escudo.

— Este es el símbolo de la Legión de Reconocimiento ¿verdad? —le preguntó a su vecino al notar que entraba a la sala.

— Si —respondió secamente.

— Tu llevas el nombre del heichou que derrotó a los titanes ¿te pusieron así por él?

— Mi madre solía contarme historias de él. Creo que si —dijo sin darle importancia.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero si quieres no me contestes —preguntó de nuevo ella.

Quería conocerlo más, por algo había soñado con él hace días. Sentía que debía saber sobre él. Tal vez si lo conocía de algún lugar, quien sabe.

— Supongo que sí —Levi también había tenido extraños sueños. No recordaba haber ido a campamentos de niño por los bosques que veía ni grandes castillos empolvados.

— ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

Levi se quedó callado, sorprendido por la pregunta. No se la esperaba.

— Ellos murieron hace tiempo, mi padre primero.

— Lo siento. Mi madre también murió, cuando tenía doce —dijo ella sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

Ambos se quedaron sin hablar por unos instantes. Se dieron cuenta que tenían la muerte de sus padres en común. No era precisamente lo que esperaban pero al menos era algo.

— Levi… ¿Te conozco de algún lado? —Petra fue directa al preguntar.

— Eso me preguntaba yo. ¿Nos conocemos? —Levi no se quedó atrás, él se lo había preguntado la primera vez que la vio.

Petra se quedó viendo el rostro del chico frente a ella. Esos ojos… sabía que los había visto antes. Sabía también que esa mirada que proyectaba a todos la había visto antes. Pero ¿Dónde?

— Cuéntame de ti —dijo él de repente.

— ¿Eh? —Petra se había distraído mirando a su compañero de tarea y no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que le preguntaba.

— Si vamos a vernos a diario deberíamos conocernos ¿no crees?

Por primera vez, Levi había hablado abiertamente con ella. Sonrió al notar eso, cosa que provocó un pequeño escalofrío al mayor.

— De acuerdo. Ya sabes algunas cosas sobre mí. Antes de venir a Trost vivía con mi padre en Karanese, es un pequeño pueblo cerca a donde estaba antes la muralla Rose. No tengo hermanos. Tenía un restaurante pero a la muerte de mi madre lo cerró y se dedicó a su profesión original. El es ingeniero genético, trabaja para el gobierno ahora. Me mudé aquí porque recién conseguí una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Trost.

— ¿Hace mucho conoces a Hanji? —preguntó él mientras servía café para ambos.

— Si, la conozco desde el preescolar. Solíamos andar juntas en todo momento junto a otra compañera nuestra de la preparatoria, Nanaba. Bueno, yo ya hablé. Te toca a ti, Levi —dijo ella sonriendo nuevamente.

— No hay mucho que contar. Tampoco tengo hermanos. Vivo aquí desde que nací. Mi padre murió cuando tenía cuatro y mi madre se las arregló para hacer que vaya a la universidad. Por suerte conseguí una beca antes de que muriera. Falleció hace dos años. Luego conocí a Erwin y él me presentó a tu amiga, Hanji. No salían cuando la conocí, pero luego de unos años comenzaron a frecuentarse luego de clases —dijo él mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

Siguieron hablando mucho más tiempo, contándose anécdotas y riendo con ellas. Le pareció extraño hablar de su vida con alguien. Había sido reservado hasta con Erwin, pero con ella era fácil hablar. Parecía sacar un lado bueno de él.

— Vaya, parece que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que imaginé —dijo Petra.

— Si, parece que si —por primera vez Levi sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima al hablar con ella de algo que había callado desde hace dos años.

— ¡Mira la hora! Ya son las seis, creo que debo irme. Nos vemos mañana, Levi —dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Hasta mañana —dijo él mientras se despedía de la joven con la mano y cerraba la puerta.

Petra bajó hasta su departamento y fue directo hasta el sillón para recostarse en él.

Sin dudas, Levi iba a ser una de sus personas favoritas desde ahora.

* * *

><p>En otro lado lejos de Trost, científicos trabajaban en un proyecto que "mejoraría a la humanidad" según habían dicho hace poco en una entrevista para pedir fondos al sector público.<p>

— Doctor Ral, está listo —dijo un señor de edad a un hombre que apuntaba cosas en su cuaderno.

— Avísenle al doctor Jeager también, voy para allá.

Tomando un último sorbo de su café, su bebida favorita y el de su hija, se dirigió a la sala de experimentación. Montones de cables estaban tirados en el suelo en una habitación blanca. Había montones de científicos en ese lugar todos observando a un joven que tenía en sus manos una jeringa con un líquido extraño en su interior.

El señor Ral sabía que eso estaba mal, estaba terriblemente mal. Pero no quedaba de otra, había dado su palabra para terminar ese proyecto que a sabiendas del daño que podía causar, el rey había ordenado proceder.

— Todo listo, doctor Ral —dijo el jefe de la operación, el doctor Jeager.

— Si, señor. Ahora procederemos a poner el suero —dijo el padre de Petra acercándose al inocente animal con quien probarían el suero.

Al inyectárselo, comenzó a temblar. Sus patas parecían tambalearse y cayó al suelo, dejando estupefactos a los científicos que anotaban todo lo que pasaba. Al instante, el animal comenzó a crecer, alcanzando un tamaño considerable de cinco metros y destruyendo parte del techo del lugar.

El doctor Ral comenzó a correr siendo seguido del doctor Jeager, solo ellos lo hicieron. Los demás se quedaron asombrados por lo que habían logrado, pero pronto algo salió mal. El animal se comenzó a transformar en algo extraño, parecía que su piel se salía dejando salir la carne viva rojiza. Lo vieron correr escapando de los demás hasta perderse en las montañas.

— Se lo dije, doctor Jeager —dijo el señor Ral a su compañero de trabajo.

— Ambos sabíamos que ocurriría algo así. No hay forma de revertirlo, el virus se propagará una vez que encuentre algún humano. ¡Para qué nos ordenó esto el presidente! —dijo lamentándose el jefe de todo ese lío.

— No se culpe, doctor Jeager. Solo seguía órdenes. Ahora no habrá lugar seguro para la humanidad. Debemos irnos, señor.

El hombre frente a él asintió. Ambos eran los responsables de algo sumamente peligroso.

Los titanes iban a regresar y nada lo podía evitar.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todo FF! Pasaba a dejar un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Quisiera decirles que a pesar de haber puesto a un pobre animalito en mi historia como conejillo de indias estoy en contra de eso. Los animales son seres como nosotros, merecen nuestro respeto y cuidado.<p>

En fin, si le sigue gustando déjenme un review, solo les toma unos minutos y me alegrarán el día como no tienen idea. Si tienen alguna sugerencia los invito a que también me la transmitan por un review.

Ahora paso a agradecer los comentarios anteriores...

**Fiorella1223**: Gracias por tu review y por decir que te gusta mi historia. Créeme, lo valoro mucho :D

**AlexxRomannce**: Supongo que le debo una disculpa a tu hermana jeje. A mi también me dolieron muchas muertes, aunque la de Petra fue la que más me dolió. Gracias por comentar y espero que te siga gustando el fic :D

¡Tengan un lindo día!


	4. Inicio de la pesadilla

**Capítulo 4: Inicio de la pesadilla.**

Al abrir su casillero encontró una nota. Se la guardó en el bolsillo antes de que alguien la vea y caminó a su salón. Desde hace días que le habían comenzado a llegar notas a su locker a diario. No entendía por qué, pero siempre era un poema escrito sin firma. Todos los que había recibido los botaba, no esperaba conseguir novio, no ahora que recién se había cambiado de universidad.

Sin darse cuenta ya había sonado el timbre de inicio de clase, por lo que corrió para llegar más rápido. Al entrar apuradamente a su salón, notó que había llegado tarde y solo quedaba un asiento libre. Las miradas de todos la intimidaron un poco pero siguió caminando, era Petra Ral, no se dejaba avergonzar por nadie.

— Hola —la saludó el chico a su lado, se notaba arrogante y no le agradaba nada.

— Hola —le contestó esperando que fuese suficiente para callarlo.

— Petra ¿verdad? Soy Auruo —la saludó, pero a Petra no le agradaba, le parecía algo sobrado.

— Un gusto, creo —respondió algo dudosa.

— Auruo, ya deja a la pobre chica en paz —dijo un joven que estaba sentado delante de Petra.

— ¡No te metas, Erd! —le dijo Auruo al chico sin llegar a gritarle, pero en voz considerablemente alta.

— Si, Auruo. Deja a la chica en paz. El profesor ya llegó, creo que deberían prestarle atención —dijo otro chico en otra fila.

Petra no sabía cómo agradecerles, les debía una. Al salir de clase notó que los chicos que la habían defendido de Auruo iban por el mismo lado que ella. Todos iban al comedor, era hora de almorzar. Al llegar tomó su charola y se sirvió lo que había. Cuando buscaba lugar para sentarse los vio llamándola en una esquina del comedor.

Se sentó junto a ellos y depositó su charola en la mesa.

— Gracias por lo de antes… —comenzó pero la interrumpieron.

— ¡Oh! No debes agradecer por eso. Auruo es así en ocasiones, pero en general es un buen chico. Soy Gunther y él es Erd, por cierto —dijo señalándose a si mismo y señalando a quien estaba a su lado.

— Petra —dijo ella mientras estrechaba las manos de ambos chicos.

— Entonces… ¿Eres nueva? —la chica asintió ante el comentario de Erd— Bienvenida a la universidad. La vas a pasar bien

— Si, mientras sepas como son todos podrás evitar las malas compañías —terminó de decir Gunther.

— ¿Evitar? —Hanji jamás se los había mencionado, pero era mejor saberlo cuanto antes.

— La joven que esta allí, en esa esquina —Gunther señaló a una chica rubia que comía sola y parecía observar a los demás— su nombre es Annie, generalmente no habla con nadie y cada vez que alguien la saluda por cortesía es algo grosera. ¿Ves la mesa del fondo?

— ¿Dónde está una chica con otros dos?

— Si, ella es Mikasa Jaeger, hermana de Eren Jaeger y amiga de…

— Espera… ¿Los descendientes directos del hombre titán están acá? —preguntó casi saltando. Ya los podía ver, la chica asiática del museo era ella y a su lado estaba el otro Jaeger, su cabello oscuro y ojos verdes relucían en el comedor.

— Si, es él, y le pusieron el mismo nombre que su pariente. Pero si fuera tú no me emocionaría mucho, ni me acercaría, su hermana tiene un carácter algo… sobre protector, a quien también le pusieron el nombre en honor a la mejor soldado mujer que tuvo la Legión de Reconocimiento. Como te decía, junto a ellos está un joven que siempre los sigue, Armin Arlet, saca las mejores notas en su año.

– Vaya… No me esperaba todo esto —dijo emocionada Petra.

— Y todavía faltan —dijo Erd— ¿Ves al chico que está en la escalera? Ese es Jean, es un Casanova sin causa pero la verdadera chica que persigue es Mikasa, aunque ella ni sabe que existe. ¡Ah, mira! Esos dos que están yendo a conversar con él son Connie y Sasha, ambos son agradables.

Connie era bajo, su cabeza estaba rapada y parecía reírse del comentario de su amigo. Sasha no era tan alta, vestía elegantemente y su caballo estaba amarrado con una cinta verde.

— Acá hay muy buenas personas. ¡Miren quien llegó! Hanji… —agregó Gunther.

Hanji había llegado al comedor y rápidamente fue a sentarse con Erwin, quien ya había llevado su charola desde antes. Se les veía bien como pareja.

— Erwin es el que está allá. Sale con Hanji, la que está a su costado, ella es la mejor de su año, es muy dedicada en sus estudios —siguió Gunther.

— Lo sé, la conozco. Es mi amiga desde el pre-escolar —dijo Petra, sintiéndose orgullosa de tener como amiga a Hanji.

Al voltear su vista, notó que alguien más entraba al comedor. A pesar de llevar esa aura negra y ceño fruncido, ella sabía que era más que eso. Se había vuelto un buen amigo suyo en las últimas semanas, él no hablaba mucho, pero ella entendía por su mirada lo que quería decir.

— Ese que llega es Levi. Le hace honor a su nombre ¿verdad? Igual de oscuro que el antiguo heichou de la Legión —comentó Erd al verlo entrar— Hay muchos más estudiantes a los que te presentaríamos, pero ya es hora de entrar a las aulas.

Al terminar de hablar, la alarma sonó y ellos se dirigieron de nuevo a las aulas.

— _Sin duda tengo compañeros muy especiales_ —pensó Petra antes de seguir a Erd y Gunther.

* * *

><p>Por fin, luego de tanto andar había llegado a Trost. Tomó el primer taxi que encontró y le dio la dirección que su hija le había dado. Al llegar subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta.<p>

— ¡Papá! —se sorprendió Petra al ver a su padre en su puerta.

— Hola, pequeña —le dijo él tratando de disimular su angustia.

— Pequeña, creo que debemos ver la televisión… —sin esperar a que su hija contestara la encendió.

Se vio a una periodista en una ciudad remota a las afueras de Trost.

— Buenas tardes a todos nuestros televidentes. Tenemos lamentables noticas que dar. Autoridades han encontrado ganado muerto a las afueras de la ciudad. Se cree que una posible epidemia esté llegando a Trost. Por suerte, nuestras fuentes indican que no es peligroso salir de casa y…

La reportera no pudo seguir con su bien planeada mentira ya que algo se aproximaba a la lejanía. Una especie de humano de por lo menos diez metros a la distancia.

— ¡CORRE! —escuchó decir al camarógrafo antes de que se perdiera conexión.

Petra estaba en shock, no asimilaba lo que había visto. Eso parecía un titán… Pero no era posible, todos se habían eliminado hace mil años… A menos que… La respuesta llegó a Petra rápidamente ¡La colecta para el proyecto científico de una especie de vacuna! Pero ¿Por qué su padre estaba enterado? El era ingeniero genético. Por fin todo tenía sentido para ella.

— Papá. Por favor, dime que tú estabas investigando las ventajas de las células madre como me dijiste y que lo que pienso es erróneo —

— Lo siento, hija. Tú más que nadie sabe todo lo que pasó y las soluciones que tomó la humanidad. El gobierno nos obligó a hacerlo, ningún involucrado estaba allí por voluntad propia. No podemos volver a construir las murallas, tomaría años y millones de vidas humanas. Debes huir.

Al terminar de escucharlo pudo notar que la cuadra estaba en total calma. ¿Acaso era una broma?

— ¿Por qué parece que esto es una broma del canal?

— Petra, creen que es un chiste porque la humanidad de ahora no soportaría la verdad. Debes huir a las montañas. Allí hay una base subterránea.

— ¿Cómo...?

Antes de que siguiera hablando, hubo un apagón. Ningún artefacto funcionaba y escuchó gritos. Miró de nuevo por la ventana y vio gente saliendo a la calle para ver qué ocurría.

— Debes irte ahora. Pronto llegarán a Trost. Yo te seguiré después. Tengo que ver a alguien antes —le dijo sacándola al pasillo.

— Papá… —Petra contuvo las lágrimas y lo abrazó— ¿Te veré de nuevo?

Sabía que la pregunta estaba de más, pero aún así quería oírlo de él. El señor Ral sabía que ella quería escuchar algo positivo, pero no podía asegurarle nada.

— Haré hasta lo imposible, mi cielo. Después de todo, es segunda vez que nos reunimos.

Sin dejar que su hija le preguntara a qué se refería, bajó las escaleras rápidamente, dejándola absorta en medio pasillo.

Empacó pocas cosas en su pequeña mochila y salió de su departamento. Al momento en el que puso un pie en la escalera recordó algo. ¡Hanji, Levi y Erwin! Sacó su móvil y timbró a su amiga, quien rápidamente le contestó.

— Petra, estoy yendo ahora mismo para tu casa. Espérame lista con tu mochila —y cortó. No entendió, pero supo que era mejor así.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió corriendo hasta el departamento de Levi y tocó la puerta. Al notar que estaba abierto entró y lo vio guardando cosas en su mochila.

— ¿Tu también sabías…?

— Pasa —al terminar de guardar su ropa se sentó en su sofá y le hizo una seña a Petra para que se acercara. Ella se sentó también y esperó a que él hablara.

— Mi padre trabajó para el gobierno, dejó un sobre antes de morir diciendo que lo leyera cuando cumpliera veintidós. Al abrirlo decía todo sobre esto. Le creí, sabía que los idiotas gobernantes tratarían de duplicar el suero ese —dijo sin dejar de mirarla, lo cual ponía nerviosa a Petra.

— Mi padre me dijo que hay una base subterránea en las montañas, saliendo de Trost… Esto parece tan irreal, siempre soñaba con conocer a un titán, saber cómo era pero esto es tan inimaginable. Aún no logro asimilar todo —dijo ella sonriendo— Tal vez es un sueño que se esta convirtiendo en pesadilla.

— No lo es. Si lo fuera, no estaría pasando nada de esto.

Al escuchar el clapson, Petra se tensó. Estaba muy nerviosa por la situación y Levi se dio cuenta de ellos. Por lo que la tomó de la mano y se puso las dos mochilas al hombro. Petra se sonrojó ante el contacto, no sabiendo por qué lo hacía. Bajaron hasta encontrarse con Erwin y Hanji en el auto. Subieron y arrancaron.

— Debemos pasar antes por el museo —dijo tranquilamente Levi a la conductora, quien asintió y dobló en una esquina.

Llegaron al museo y notaron que no había nadie, lo que favorecía su misión. Erwin y Levi bajaron, las chicas esperaron hasta que volvieron con cajas que parecían llenas de objetos. Las guardaron en la maletera y arrancaron de nuevo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Petra chequeó el contenido de las cajas y se encontró con equipos tridimensionales que usaba la Legión de Reconocimiento.

— Allí nos enseñarán a usarlos —ella se sorprendía de la calma de su amigo, parecía que para él nada pasaba— Petra, debes calmarte y debes reaccionar. Esto es real y aunque pongas alguna barrera emocional no cambia nada.

Fue allí cuando por fin reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño.

Era una pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola FF! Este capítulo salió más largo de lo usual, supongo que me dejé llevar por las ideas que salieron de mi cabeza. Pues como habrán notado, presenté a algunos personajes que intervendrán en el fic (no son todos, claro, agregaré más) y adelanté un poco la llegada de los titanes, en parte es porque planeo que la historia sea corta, no creo que pase de doce capítulos (esta cifra puede cambiar, dependiendo de las ideas que tenga, pero les avisaré en todo caso) y también porque me parecía emocionante que de una vez comience lo bueno.

Ahora paso a la sección de agradecimientos…

**Fiorella1223:** Gracias por comentar, me alegra ver que sigues en esta frecuencia. Estoy absolutamente en contra del maltrato animal, me dio pena poner eso en el capítulo anterior, pero era necesario para lo que seguía.

**Miss Wong:** Release the Kraken! Me mataste XD sin darme cuenta creo que ya los solté. Gracias por pasarte por aquí, Mel. Lo aprecio mucho. Yo también amo a Levi (creo que no quedan dudas de ello).

Si les sigue agradando el fic o tienen alguna sugerencia mándenme un review, no les cuesta ni un centavo y me alegraran mucho.

¡Que tengan un lindo día!


	5. Refugio peligroso

**Capítulo 5: Refugio peligroso.**

Petra caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos vacíos. Se sentían fríos y poco amigables. Hace seis meses que habían llegado a ese oscuro lugar y no se acostumbraba al ambiente tétrico. Extrañaba su vida anterior, no porque no quisiese ser soldado, pero la idea de "muerte inminente para todos" no le agradaba.

Como su padre le había dicho, los titanes habían llegado dos horas después de que se fueron. Mil personas fueron asesinadas esa misma tarde y los pocos que huyeron ahora estaban en ese cuartel. El refugio subterráneo era una especie de guarnición, había armas guardadas en ese lugar y todos eran entrenados en artes militares.

Ella no sabía por qué existía ese lugar. Lo único que se le ocurría era que el gobierno sabía lo que podía pasar y aún así habían continuado con el plan. Esos pensamientos hacían que tuviera desprecio por los soldados que los entrenaban. Si sabían ¿Por qué no evitaron todo el problema?

— Petra, la cena se va a servir

Había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vio venir a su amiga. Le sonrió falsamente y se acercó hasta ella.

— Vamos, Hanji —todos veían el cambio en ella pero nadie de sus tres amigos se atrevía a hablar.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo Hanji preocupada por ella, ya comenzaba a desconocerla.

— Claro que sí, vamos a cenar.

A pesar de saber que las sonrisas que daba eran falsas no quería alejar a sus amigos, era todo lo que le quedaba. Su padre no estaba, su madre había muerto hace mucho.

Por fin podía ver la realidad. Estaba sola.

Al llegar al comedor lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta la fila. Solo daban hogazas de pan y si tenían suerte, comerían algo más. Las reservas de comida se habían agotado y no había manera de salir a buscarla. Los titanes habían acaparado toda el área de Trost y por lo que sabía, también estaban en Shiganshima, Karanese y se extendían rápidamente, no había lugar seguro en el mundo. Las armas modernas no les hacían nada, por lo que decidieron usar lo clásico para matarlos.

Al terminar su hogaza de pan se despidió de los demás y fue a dormir, no aguantaba la cólera que le causaba saber que miles de personas habían muerto porque una persona incompetente estaba al mando del mundo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Petra? —preguntó Hanji luego de que la nombrada se había ido.

— Esto le pasa a todos aquí, Hanji. La gente cambia al verse en un ambiente que jamás esperaba —explicó Erwin.

El novio de Hanji tenía suerte, cuando notaron que sus habilidades eran buenas, le habían otorgado un cargo menor. Por supuesto también notaron a más gente buena, pero él era el más sensato para el puesto.

Las habilidades de Levi y Mikasa para matar titanes habían sido descubiertas, pero tenían problemas diferentes. Mikasa se preocupaba demasiado por su hermano, podía tomar una mala decisión con tal de salvarlo; Levi, a pesar de ser formidable con el DMT y ser analista nato, hasta el momento no parecía querer ser líder.

— Todos hemos cambiado, Hanji —habló Levi— No lo notas pero nosotros también.

— Me he enterado que va a haber una expedición próximamente, para recuperar terreno arriba —dijo en voz baja Erwin— Los generales seleccionarán a los participantes.

— Es una tremenda estupidez salir ahora. Los que salgan serán cadáveres si es que no han entrenado correctamente, la mayoría morirá —dijo Levi en su tono normal de voz, acostumbraba a hablar despacio y con voz baja, su aura era más oscura ahora y parecía enfadado.

— ¿Cuándo elegirán? —preguntó Hanji.

— Hoy por la noche, mañana darán el comunicado y dirán quienes irán.

Los tres simplemente terminaron de comer y salieron también. Debían prepararse para el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>— Todos han entrenado por seis meses hasta ahora, han demostrado disposición por la humanidad y esta vez deberán demostrarlo. Va a ver una expedición —todas las personas que estaban formadas frente suyo se mostraban asombrados, no esperaban una expedición tan pronto— todos nosotros no podemos ir, por lo que seleccionamos a los más capaces para ir a esta peligrosa misión. Leeré una lista y todos los que nombre den un paso adelante —sacó un rollo de pergamino que alisó. Algunos comenzaron a pensar que todo se estaba volviendo como el año 800— Nombraré a quienes serán jefes de escuadrón: Mike Zakarius, Dita Ness, Erwin Smith —al escuchar su nombre avanzó bajo la atenta mirada de Hanji— Petra Ral…<p>

¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Al ver que ella no avanzaba Hanji le dio un pequeño empujón que la hizo reaccionar y avanzar.

Luego de horas por fin supieron quienes iban, Levi y Hanji no fueron seleccionados y tampoco Mikasa, Eren ni Armin, quienes estaban aliviados de que no los llamaran.

Petra estaba confundida. No le molestaba ir y entrenar más horas al día, lo que le preocupaba era ser jefe de escuadrón, personas estarían bajo su mando. Al ver la lista que publicaron después cinco personas estaban bajo su mando.

— Erd Gin, Gunther Shuiz, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer y Jean Kirschtein —leyó en la pared.

¿Erd y Gunther estaban allí? Sintió que tocaron su hombro y volteó, eran ellos.

— Hola Petra —dijeron al unísono y ella sonrió honestamente por primera vez.

— Chicos —sin poder evitarlo los abrazó y ellos le correspondieron— No sabía que estaban aquí.

— Llegamos después, quisimos dar suspenso al asunto —dijo riendo Gunther— Así que eres nuestra superior ahora ¿no?

— Al parecer. No entiendo por qué me pusieron a mí, hay muchos mejores soldados —Petra fue honesta con ellos, eran sus amigos después de todo.

— Vamos, no te subestimes —dijo Erd.

— Todos los que fueron seleccionados para la expedición tienen que ir al ala oeste para poder comenzar con el entrenamiento —dijo una voz en el megáfono.

— Bueno, que nos queda. Vamos de una vez, Petra, no hay que llegar tarde —Gunther avanzó siendo seguido de los otros dos.

En otro ambiente, Hanji y Erwin hablaban mientras que Levi estaba colmado de dudas. Sabía que Petra era buena con el DMT pero no creía que aguantara la presión en su actual estado.

— Erwin, debes cuidar de Petra. Confío en ella, pero siempre fue algo imprudente —le dijo Hanji a su novio que ya estaba por irse al oír la voz en el megáfono.

— Haré lo que pueda —dijo él alejándose con los demás que iban a ir a la exploración.

— Sabes como yo que algo aquí esta mal ¿verdad? —dijo Levi a la chica a su lado.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —Se acercó un poco más para que solo él lo escuchara— Quieren eliminar gente.

— Si, es demasiado obvio, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta.

* * *

><p>— ¡Vamos a ir a una misión de exploración! —gritaba emocionado uno de los soldados.<p>

Petra lo vio como si estuviera loco, aunque lo parecía, tal vez sí estaba loco.

— Atención —dijo uno de los generales— todos ustedes irán a una importante misión. El objetivo es simple: Conseguir territorio para la humanidad. Deberán llegar hasta Trost, una vez allí formarán una línea de seguridad. Muchos no sobrevivirán, seré honesto, pero su sacrificio ayudará al mundo y creo que no hay mejor honor que ese.

— ¡Si, señor! —gritaron todos al unísono.

— Todos los jefes vengan a recoger sus misiones por grupo

Al ver los planos de la misión, Petra pudo ver varias fallas. Los pocos generales iban a ir estaban al frente, los soldados también se distribuían por grupos. Su grupo estaba al centro y el de Erwin en la parte de atrás, junto con otros soldados que sabían que eran buenos, pero los que estaban regular iban en los extremos oeste y este, siendo presas de los titanes que vendrían. Ella pudo darse cuenta por fin del plan real, solamente serían un señuelo, un bocado para ellos, así podrían eliminar gente y reducir los gastos. Un buen plan muy bien encubierto. Petra se había dado cuenta de ellos, pero había buena gente… _Si llevan solo a los malos ¿No crees que se sospecharía?_ Escuchó esa voz clara en su cabeza, pero no sabía dónde la había escuchado.

— Soldado Ral —escuchó decir a uno de los soldados.

Cuando pudo volver a la realidad, vio que los jefes de escuadrón se reunían con los soldados que llevarían a su cargo.

— ¿Ustedes son los cinco? —preguntó ella tratando de calmarse y volver al mundo real.

— Soy Connie, ellos son Sasha y Jean —dijo el mismo chico calvo que había visto una vez en la universidad.

— Un gusto. Nosotros vamos a ir por el centro, debemos barrer con todo lo que los generales no puedan. Por suerte hay caballos, no vamos a ir a pie.

— Petra, esa área es la mejor protegida ¿verdad? —preguntó Erd.

— Si, pero también debemos evitar que los soldados de atrás tengan problemas.

— ¿Entonces solo debemos evitar que los titanes pasen a la retaguardia? —dijo Sasha, mirando el mapa.

— Algo así —respondió Petra.

La mayoría parecían dispuestos a trabajar, lo que a ella le agradó. Aunque siempre hay uno que arruina todo.

— Entonces, si no hay nada que hacer me voy —dijo Jean saliendo de la sala.

— ¡Jean! —le gritó Connie pero aún así no retrocedió. Cuando Sasha quiso seguirlo Gunther se adelantó para hablar.

— Déjalo, si quiere ser comida de titán no podemos negárselo. Hay que seguir.

* * *

><p>Luego de terminar de planear todas las estrategias y practicarlas hasta las ocho de la noche, Petra salió a caminar aún sabiendo que estaba prohibido salir de noche. Caminó hasta el área de entrenamiento y se sentó en una banca. Imaginó que aún veía las estrellas a través de esas paredes.<p>

Su futuro académico estaba arruinado, así como su vida. Todo por lo que había trabajado en su vida se estaba yendo al tacho. Sabía que podía morir pero eso no le preocupaba, lo importante ahora era salvar a la humanidad. Aunque si podía mantenerse viva el mayor tiempo posible sería mejor.

Pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te escapas seguido o solo hoy?

Petra se levantó rápidamente y vio a Levi, quien estaba sentado en otra banca frente suyo.

— Solo desde hace tres semanas —le respondió sentándose de nuevo y apoyándose en la pared de atrás.

— Sabes para qué es la misión ¿verdad?

— Claro que sí —respondió ella volteando a mirarlo. Se le veía tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que pasaba— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Estar tan tranquilo

— Cuando te resignes a lo que pueda pasar, no tienes temor.

Se quedaron allí en silencio, pero no era incómodo. Petra sabía que él había perdido mucho al estar en la base subterránea. Pero…

¿Cómo resignarse a morir cuando lo que más quieres es sobrevivir?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>NA: Hola FF! Espero que todos ustedes estén bien. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. He cambiado un poco la historia real, pero ya verán que tengo bajo control y planeado. Al final la historia tomará su curso.

Aviso que demoraré un poco más en subir los capítulos, por cuestiones de estudios. Ni loca pienso dejar este fic, así que solo tengan paciencia, se los pido.

Ahora paso a agradecer los reviews…

**AlexxRomannce:** No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, si los titanes existieran yo estaría en corriendo de un lado para otro gritando y de seguro me comerían XD Gracias por seguir por aquí.

**Fiorella1223:** Creo que tu pregunta ha sido contestada. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Sul Kuznetsov:** Ok, es un nuevo récord (25 minutos para leer 6,732 palabras :O wow, yo demoro más) Traté que quedara lo más realista posible. He considerado todas las variables, créeme, ya verán qué pasa después.

**Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario en el capítulo anterior y en este :D

Hay más reviews ¡Sí! Ya, me calmo XD.

Si les sigue agradando el fic o tienen alguna sugerencia mándenme un review, no les cuesta ni un centavo y me alegraran mucho.

¡Que tengan un lindo día!


	6. La primera expedición: parte I

**Capítulo 6: La primera expedición parte I**

— Señor ¿Dónde está el resto de mi equipo? —Preguntó Petra llegando recién y dirigiéndose al comandante Laurent, éste se hallaba algo extraño y los demás que no le daban la mirada— ¿Señor?

Ella miró a Erwin, quien a pesar de saber que no debía, le señaló con la mirada al campo. Soldados iban a ser enviados de carnada para que los demás puedan pasar y solo lo sabían los jefes de escuadrón.

— Oh no… —susurró Petra desde su caballo.

No, no podía verlos morir, debía salvarlos de alguna manera. Miró de nuevo a Erwin agradeciéndole silenciosamente.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Ral! —gritó Laurent, pero eso no le importó.

Cabalgó en la dirección que su amigo le había dado y no miró atrás, sabía lo que arriesgaba y lo que podía perder pero lo más importante era salvar a sus amigos. Por alguna razón sentía que eso pasaba de nuevo, como si ya lo hubiera vivido.

— ¡Erd, Gunther! —gritó Petra al verlos a lo lejos.

Los mencionados voltearon y miraron a su amiga, le hicieron señas para que los viera. Ella sonrió por un momento, tal vez no era tarde para salvarlos, pero en ese instante aparecieron de nuevo. Diez titanes se veían desde la derecha. Petra analizó el área, estaban en campo abierto, sin ningún árbol cercano para usar el DMT.

Estaban perdidos.

.

.

.

**2 DIAS ANTES**

.

.

.

Petra salía de otro entrenamiento de la base subterránea, en dos días era la misión y se habían estado preparando todo el mes para ese evento. El ejercicio extra la había ayudado a superar unos cuantos problemas que sabía que tenía: Su comportamiento había mejorado, no se le veía triste ni melancólica. Al parecer de todos ella había mejorado y así era. Petra se dio cuenta que lamentándose por lo que fue o lo que pudo ser no servía de nada, era mejor pensar en el presente.

Al caminar por los pasillos vio a Isabel y Levi conversando, esto podría parecer de lo más normal pero Petra sentía algo extraño. Isabel había llegado hace poco a la base y al parecer conocía a Levi ya que el día que se encontraron saltó a abrazarlo ante la sorprendida mirada de sus tres amigos. Hasta ese momento Levi no había hablado con Petra desde un mes atrás, ese día en la noche. Los entrenamientos hacían difícil que se viera con los demás, solo veía a Erwin ya que entrenaba con ella.

Caminó en dirección contraria tratando de olvidar eso extraño que sentía, tomando el camino largo al comedor.

— Hola Petra —tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó a Eren cuando pasó por su lado.

— Oh, hola Eren ¿vas a desayunar?

— Si ¿vas conmigo? Al parecer vamos al mismo lugar.

Eren era una persona agradable una vez que la conocías. Solidario y atento con los demás, muy aparte de ser buen soldado. Al inicio había tenido problemas con el DMT, pero luego de práctica ardua lo había conseguido, era un ejemplo claro de perseverancia.

— ¿Y Mikasa? Nunca sale si no es contigo —bromeó Petra.

— Se quedó en su cuarto, cuando la intenté despertar me lanzó su almohada

— Suerte que Historia y Sasha no estaban allí.

Petra se refería a que todos compartían cuarto por la gran cantidad de personas que había en la base.

— Si, tienes razón —Eren estuvo de acuerdo, Sasha e Historia lo habrían masacrado de haber estado allí. Lo bueno era que Sasha entrenaba ya que iba a la expedición e Historia en ese momento no estaba.

Al llegar al comedor se separaron y Petra fue hasta la fila. Pudo ver a lo lejos a Gunther y Erd haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Al llegar a su mesa en un extremo del comedor.

— ¿Ansiosa Petra? —preguntó pasándole un plato que ya había recogido para ella.

— No, emocionada tampoco. Solo… preocupada —respondió Petra para luego dar un suspiro.

Su cabeza estaba hecho un caos, pero lo positivo era que sus amigos iban a estar con ella. Aunque tal vez no era tan bueno después de todo.

Al terminar su comida se quedó mirando a Levi y a Isabel comer en una mesa cerca a Erwin y Hanji. Se había distanciado de ellos y no le gustaba, aunque creía que era lo mejor. Si algo le pasaba en la exploración no lamentarían su pérdida. Esos pensamientos aturdían más su mente. Últimamente se había sentido atraída por su anterior vecino, pero ella no quería aceptarlo. Pensaba que simplemente era un capricho por el peligro que se avecinaba, por lo que trataba de no pensar en ello, después de todo, en la guerra no puede haber sentimientos.

* * *

><p>—…Soldados, mañana es un día glorioso para la humanidad. Volveremos y recuperaremos lo que era nuestro.<p>

— ¡Perfecto! —Pensó Petra— ¿Quién pone a un orador profesional para que hable un día antes de la expedición?

Mientras todos contestaban con vivas ella se mantuvo en silencio, seria, como sus demás compañeros de grupo. No celebrarían que la mayor parte del grupo con los que había pasado el último mes serían comida para los titanes.

Al salir de la reunión buscó un lugar apartado, tal vez así calmaría su mente. Caminó de nuevo por los pasillos, encontrando una sala que era usada para guardar suministros. Sin que nadie la viera se metió. El lugar estaba repleto de cajas de diferentes tamaños, mirando por todos lados encontró una esquina que tenía una pequeña ventana hacia el exterior, donde pudo ver a unos pájaros volar. ¡Cuánta envidia tenía de ellos ahora! Podían ver el mundo sin ningún impedimento.

— Dijiste que te escapabas solo por esas noches –habló una voz a sus espaldas.

Al voltear se encontró de nuevo con Levi, quien la miraba fijamente.

— Solo salgo para despejarme, no sé si será la última vez que podré hacerlo y quiero asegurarme —respondió Petra, de nuevo mirando por la ventana.

— Vas a vivir —dijo acercándose a ella hasta una distancia prudente.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

— Nosotros lo hemos perdido todo, solo nos queda nuestras vidas ¿Crees que deberíamos dejar vencernos tan fácil?

— No, hay que pelear ¿verdad? —le dijo mirándolo, de nuevo sentía que ese rostro ya lo había visto antes.

Levi simplemente asintió, transmitiéndole la confianza que necesitaba.

— Atención jefes de escuadrón, deben presentarse en oficinas del comandante Laurent para informes para la expedición de mañana —habló una voz en el megáfono.

Petra le sonrió para luego salir por la puerta, dejando a Levi mirando por la pequeña ventana por la que su antigua vecina había estado observando. La luz se colaba dándole un aspecto mágico, aves en el cielo volaban desinteresadamente sin saber qué pasaba en tierra.

* * *

><p>— Señores, mañana tenemos un importante evento y debemos aclarar algunos detalles —dijo el comandante Laurent frente a todos los jefes de escuadrón que escuchaban atentamente— La humanidad afrontará una gran pérdida que será reemplazada.<p>

Al ver el rostro confundido de los demás siguió hablando.

— Si perdemos gente en esta exploración no tendrán de qué preocuparse, siempre habrán más para lograr nuestros objetivos.

Petra se mordía el interior de su labio para no gritarle unas cuantas cosas. Sentía toda esa rabia acumulada en su interior y tenía que desahogarse, pero no era momento ni lugar.

— Todo esto será por la humanidad, piénsenlo de esa manera. La historia no se va a volver a repetir, ganaremos esta batalla.

— Si, señor —dijeron todos al unísono.

Al salir de la oficina del comandante, Erwin se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su habitación, ella aceptó ya que no quería ir sola, no le gustaba sentirse sola.

— Hiciste bien en guardarte todo para ti misma, Petra —dijo casualmente él para iniciar una conversación.

— ¿Pudiste ver mi rostro en desacuerdo? No dudo que hasta el mismo comandante Laurent se diera cuenta de ello —dijo sonriendo— Gracias por acompañarme, por cierto, hasta mañana —dijo al llegar hasta su habitación.

— Hasta mañana —respondió él para luego irse.

Petra notó que Ymir y Annie -sus compañeras de cuarto- ya estaba dormidas. Sin hacer ruido se escabulló hasta el baño, se aseó y fue directo a su cama. Al echarse no pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía demasiado nerviosa. Personas inocentes morirían en las próximas horas y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sin que se diera cuenta se había quedado dormida, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era de día, su reloj sonó a las cinco de la mañana indicándole que debía levantarse y asearse para cambiarse a su vestimenta. Blusa blanca, pantalón negro y casaca marrón, el equipo DMT se lo pondría al llegar a la armería.

Pudo notar rostros nerviosos, olvidando cómo ponerse el equipo tridimensional y soltando el gas de sus tanques por casualidad. Al terminar de abrochar el suyo, llamaron a todos para que se reunieran en el gran portón, saldrían a caballo. Luego de subir al suyo, Petra volteó a ver a Hanji y Levi, quienes estaban observando desde una distancia prudente.

No sabía si era la última vez que los veía, pero en su corazón esperaba que no sea así.

— ¿Todos listos para la primera expedición? —preguntó el comandante Laurent mientras otros soldados abrían la puerta.

— Si, señor —contestaron todos al unísono.

Petra pudo observar a Connie, Sasha, Jean, Erd y Gunther, estaban igual de preocupados que ella.

Al abrirse el portón, la luz del día se reflejó en todos ellos.

Una nueva oportunidad les aguardaba, podrían ganar esta batalla o perder todo en el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p>NA: ¡No me maten por lo del inicio! Dicho eso, estoy más tranquila. Este capítulo estará dividido en tres partes, por lo que aún no llegamos al punto de inicio. **Aviso que esta vez sí voy a tardar para el próximo, pero cuando lo termine lo subo.**

Paso a agradecer reviews…

**AlexxRomannce:** ¿Eres de México? Siempre quise viajar para conocer ese país. Acá en mi país es igual, nada es seguro. Espero que te gustara el capítulo :D

**Sul Kuznetsov:** Me incluyo, si algo le pasa a Petra en mi fic lloraré (?) Si, Erwin tomará un papel importante, ya verás por qué después. Gracias por seguir por aquí.

**Fiorella1223:** Gracias por el review. Tienes razón, todo se fue al caño.

**Guest:** ¿Sempai? Ay, gracias por eso. Gracias por los reviews, me alegra saber que tengo otra fan. ¿Tengo creatividad? Gracias (no dejo de darte las gracias XD) Te aviso que actualizo cada semana, aunque por mis horarios eso puede cambiar :D

**Guest:** Todos querríamos ir a una expedición ¿verdad? A mí me encantaría ir a una, aunque tal vez termine muerta porque no sé ni manejar bien mi cuchillo de cocina XD

¡Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews!

Ya saben, si les sigue agradando el fic o tienen alguna sugerencia mándenme un review, no les cuesta ni un centavo y me alegraran mucho.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. La primera expedición: parte II

**Capítulo 7: La primera expedición parte II**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

— _¿Todos listos para la primera expedición? —preguntó el comandante Laurent mientras otros soldados abrían la puerta._

— _Si, señor —contestaron todos al unísono. _

_Petra pudo observar a Connie, Sasha, Jean, Erd y Gunther, estaban igual de preocupados que ella._

_Al abrirse el portón, la luz del día se reflejó en todos ellos. Una nueva oportunidad les aguardaba, podrían ganar esta batalla o perder todo en el camino._

_-O-_

Petra podía sentir de nuevo la luz del día en sus ojos. Inhalaba la brisa del aire puro sin fábricas que la contaminen ya que sus dueños probablemente estaban muertos, el sol brillaba opacamente recordándoles que iban a entrar a invierno. Por un momento pudo desconectarse totalmente del mundo para vivir en el suyo, hasta que una voz hizo que volviera a la realidad.

— Titanes por la derecha —alertó uno de los soldados.

Ahora podía ver toda la realidad: Soldados por todos lados alertándose por los titanes, personas sacando sus espadas… gente que moriría. "_Todo es por el bien de la humanidad_" se repetían los jefes de grupo, incluyéndola a ella, que ya no soportaba esa trampa.

— Todos mantengan posiciones —dijo el comandante Laurent, que estaba a cargo de la expedición— Ellos se encargarán.

Personas inocentes que se arriesgaban por el bien de unos cuantos se sacrificaban para que los demás pudieran pasar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre a las personas que no habían hecho nada malo? Tal ves esa pregunta jamás podría ser contestada.

Solo quedaron diez de los treinta que se encargaban de atacar a los titanes en la primera ciudad que encontraran.

Los caballos corrían rápidamente, el polvo impedía la visión. Nadie sabía muy bien lo que pasaba hasta que un titán atacó a la izquierda del alineamiento, haciendo que veinte personas cayeran de sus caballos. Por suerte tenían a disposición las casas de una ciudad por el cual transitaban, aunque eso no impidió que murieran de una forma horrible.

— ¡Petra! —gritó Sasha— Debemos…

— No, no podemos —dijo ella agachando la mirada.

Erd y Gunther intercambiaron miradas. Aunque no conocían a Petra de toda la vida sabían que no era una persona que dejaría a alguien atrás.

— Todos avancen hasta el refugio número uno —dijo el comandante Laurent a todos ellos.

El refugio número uno era la Universidad de Trost, un ambiente que los comandantes creían adecuado para dejar reposar a los caballos después de haber recorrido millas desde las montañas.

El plan parecía salir bien según Laurent, si les hubiera dicho todo a sus subordinados probablemente nadie lo hubiera acompañado, pero toda meta se logra con sacrificios, eso lo sabía. Pudo notar que estaban por llegar a la universidad, solo faltaban veinte cuadras, cuando aparecen extraños titanes que no se parecían a los demás. Eran demasiados, no podrían contenerlos los refuerzos.

— Todos los líderes de escuadrón, encárguense —dijo sacando sus espadas.

Petra al escuchar eso se tensó, no estaba lista. Pero de nada valía pensar de esa manera. Sin pensarlo más, le aventó las riendas de su caballo a Sasha, quien parecía temblar. Sacó sus espadas y utilizó su equipo tridimensional. Pudo ver a uno dirigiéndose a ella, esa sería la primera vez que hiciera eso. Con maestría pudo hacer un corte limpio en la nuca del titán, aterrizando en el techo de una casa.

Se sorprendió, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos en solitario había hecho algo parecido. Pero no le quedó mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que el comandante Laurent había aterrizado a su lado, manchado de sangre que parecía desaparecer.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Ral? —preguntó al verla absorta.

— S-sí, señor —respondió tartamudeando un poco, ya que aún seguía aturdida por sus pensamientos.

— No sabía que tenías talento, Ral —notó que el titán que su compañera había derribado a uno sin problemas— Sigue así y no olvides por qué luchamos, nunca lo hagas.

— ¿Eh? Ah, si señor —a pesar que no había entendido mucho asintió.

Al ver que otros se acercaban a su grupo, sin pensarlo se lanzó contra ellos. Ni siquiera la pudieron ver bien y ya había derribado a dos, era muy veloz. Cuando detuvo un poco el paso pudieron ver que tenía sangre en su ropa, pero al ver que se desvanecía los cuatro chicos pudieron seguir respirando tranquilamente.

— Muy bien hecho, vuelvan a sus caballos —dijo el comandante guardando sus espadas y volviendo a su caballo.

De un salto Petra volvió al suyo, volteó a ver a los cinco chicos que la acompañaban. Erd, Gunther, Sasha y Connie parecían atentos a todo, pero Jean parecía bastante despreocupado. Tal vez se estaba lamentando mentalmente.

Faltando cinco cuadras para llegar, un titán de dieciséis metros derribó las casas, bloqueando el camino de la mitad de los soldados. Petra se alarmó, había quedado con su equipo y con otros con vía directa a la universidad.

— ¡Vayan! Refúgiense y nosotros iremos a buscarlos pronto —el comandante Laurent comenzó a sacar sus espadas nuevamente para irse junto a la mitad del escuadrón.

La otra mitad se quedó viéndolos, probablemente era la última vez que los verían.

— Petra, avanza de una vez —gritó alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Pudo distinguir a Erwin, él era quien le había gritado. Sin querer voltear a mirar, ordenó a su caballo a seguir, disculpándose con todos a los que ya no vería. Se dirigieron hasta el interior de la universidad, a la biblioteca. Las puertas eran altas y estaban reforzadas. Todos se sentaron sin hablar ¿Quién hablaría luego de eso? La mayoría había perdido a sus amigos.

Pasaron horas y aún estaban sentados en las sillas, rodeados de centenares de libros. Uno de los comandantes se levantó de repente, alterado.

— Ya me harté de estar aquí —dijo uno de los comandantes.

Intentó salir y fue detenido por Erwin y los demás.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? —preguntó Erwin, empujándolo de nuevo a su silla.

— ¿Crees que estar aquí es mejor que afuera? Allí están todos, todos nuestros compañeros —estaba histérico, no pensaba muy bien lo que decía.

— Quedarnos aquí es lo mejor que podemos hacer ¿Haz olvidado el gas que perdimos cuando atacamos a los titanes? —todos observaban la pelea, en silencio— No hay una estación cerca de aquí.

— Erwin tiene razón, Michael —dijo otro de ellos— no debemos salir.

Michael se levantó de nuevo y sin que nadie lo detuviera fue hasta la puerta, volteando.

— ¿Alguien viene conmigo? —preguntó a los demás.

Un grupo de soldados que parecían sus subordinados se levantaron y lo ayudaron a abrir la puerta. Todos se miraban las caras, viendo qué hacían los demás. Al final, un grupo de veinte personas lo acompañaron, dejando solo a quince dentro de la biblioteca.

El frío se notaba, afuera ya estaba lloviendo. Corrientes de aire se colaban por las ventanas, obligando a los que quedaban a albergarse frente a la chimenea. Petra se separó de ellos para entrar a la sección de libros de historia, sentándose a leer olvidando el frío que sentía.

Cuando el cansancio se apoderó de ella, se sentó más cómodamente en la silla, recargándose en la pequeña mesa que tenía a su disposición…

— _Heichou, me dijeron que me buscaba —dijo ella entrando a una habitación._

— _Sí, Petra. Necesito que lleves estos papeles hasta la oficina de Erwin y luego puedes pasarte por la oficina de Hanji, esa loca dijo que te quería para algo._

— _Si —dijo tomando los papeles. Antes de salir de la oficina pudo mirar atrás, Levi se veía tranquilo por lo que pudo salir tranquila._

_Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Erwin, dejando los papeles y saliendo a buscar a Hanji._

— Petra —sintió que la llamaban, por lo que despertó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Sasha? —dijo notando que la chica estaba allí.

— Todos nos preguntábamos dónde estaba. El comandante Smith estuvo preguntando por ti. Todos iremos al ala oeste, para poder dormir mejor.

— ¿Ya es de noche? —se sorprendió Petra. Había dormido mucho.

Al tratar de conciliar el sueño, no pudo. Había dormido más de lo debido, ni el sillón cómodo donde estaba le ayudaba, así que decidió ir a explorar y seguir leyendo. Fue hasta la sección de antigüedades, revisando cada antiguo libro que encontró. Al final del pasillo encontró la sección restringida, aquella donde no podía ir normalmente.

— "Historia de guerra", "Formación ideal en el campo de batalla", "Titanes: Conocimiento básico para la policía militar",… —fue leyendo Petra en el camino.

Los libros estaban cubiertos de polvo, señal de que no habían sido tocados en un buen tiempo. Su vista se paseó desde los libros más voluminosos hasta los pequeños, que contenían a lo mucho doscientas páginas. Fue retrocediendo para ver los libros de la parte alta, hasta chocar con una mesa con una caja.

La curiosidad fue tanta en ella que abrió la caja, encontrando un libro que parecía totalmente limpio, a diferencia de los demás. No tenía nada en la pasta, así que lo abrió. Estaba escrito todo a mano, salvo por una hoja que parecía pegada recientemente.

— "_La verdad que ya no está oculta es vista por todo el mundo. Esa verdad te llevará a donde realmente quieras ir. Pero no puedes ir solo, siempre puedes confiar en los demás, aunque nadie asegura que el final sea el esperado" _—leyó Petra algo confundida. No entendía esas frases.

Antes de poder indagar más sobre ello, un fuerte golpe se escuchó en toda la biblioteca, haciendo que se asustara. Corrió de vuelta con los demás, escondiendo el libro entre su ropa.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Sasha al verla llegar.

— Fui a recorrer un poco. ¿Qué pasa?

— Los titanes entraron en la universidad, tenemos que salir de aquí —al escuchar la voz de Erwin cada uno fue hasta el lugar donde habían dejado sus equipos tridimensionales.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Connie no terminó de hablar al notar que sus tanques de gas estaban casi vacíos. Miró a los demás y notó que todos tenían la misma sorpresa.

— Ral ¿Dónde estabas exactamente? —comenzó uno de los comandantes.

— ¿Qué es lo que está insinuando? —ella tampoco se dejaría incriminar.

— Basta, Felman. Ella no lo ha hecho. Por si no lo haz notado, su tanque también está casi vacío —dijo Erwin, defendiéndola.

— Si ella no fue, entonces ¿quién?

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de discutir, ya que un titán asomó su cabeza por la ventana, viéndolos a todos ellos. Sin que nadie les diga nada, todos corrieron hasta la escalera, allí debía de haber una salida a la azotea. Al llegar pudieron notar que había por lo menos diez titanes en el área. Como pudieron, se escondieron detrás de una pared.

— Tenemos poco gas y no podemos salir a enfrentarlos ¿Qué haremos entonces?— preguntó Connie.

— Hay una estación de gas por aquí, a tres cuadras —recordó uno de los soldados que hasta ese momento se había mantenido cabizbajo.

— Cierto, si pudiéramos llegar recargaríamos nuestros tanques —dijo Petra.

— Tenemos que intentarlo, al menos

Cuando Erwin terminó de hablar, todos se levantaron. Acomodaron su equipo DMT, asegurándose que estuviera bien puesto. Todos salieron disparados en la noche, tenían que ser rápidos si querían llegar a tiempo y sin que los atrapara algún titán. Llegaron a la pared de la universidad, donde Jean, en un descuido, tropezó. Al notarlo, Petra tuvo que volver y ayudarlo.

— Puedo ir solo —dijo levantándose y volviendo a subir.

— Al menos ya hablas conmigo —rió Petra para luego volver a subir ella también.

Al llegar a la estación de gas pudieron descansar, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Titanes se acercaban a ellos, pero solamente eran cinco, por lo que pudieron encargarse de ellos. Turnándose para recargar sus tanques pudieron salir de esa.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Volvemos a la universidad? —preguntó Erd.

— ¡Hey! —escucharon desde algún lugar.

— ¡Dita! —respondieron todos al verlo llegar. Con habilidad, bajó desde el techo del edificio donde se encontraba.

— ¿Y los demás?

— Salieron ayer ¿no los haz visto? —preguntó Erwin.

— Solo los he visto a ustedes desde que nos separamos. Deben venir con nosotros, estamos refugiados en el bosque.

Todos siguieron a Dita hasta el bosque que estaba fuera de Trost. Allí estaban algunos de los que sobrevivieron.

— ¡Ah! Erwin. Qué bueno que te veo de nuevo —dijo el comandante Laurent— Debes venir, tenemos que planear el siguiente plan. Tú también, Ral.

— Si —respondieron ellos para reunirse con Laurent.

— ¡Gin, Shuiz! —llamó uno de los soldados de alto rango.

— ¿Si, señor? —respondieron ambos.

Todos estaban ahora en el bosque, algunos haciendo guardia y otros ayudando en lo que podían. Erd y Gunther en ese momento estaban cargando un nuevo tanque de gas, para emergencias en el camino.

— Necesitamos que vayan con un grupo de gente dentro del bosque para poder recorrer el área.

— S-si —dijeron ellos, titubeando.

-O-

— Ral, necesito que tú junto con Dita y su grupo vayan a montar guardia en las esquinas del bosque.

— Si, comandante Laurent. Pero ¿no puedo ir con mi equipo? —preguntó con cautela, no quería que se molestara.

— Tu equipo va a estar ocupado, Petra. Todos tienen funciones.

Sin poder refutarle nada, salió hasta el bosque junto con Dita, quien resultó ser una agradable compañía. Ya habían pasado horas y era de día, todos fueron a recoger a sus caballos, no querían caminar hasta el campamento. Al llegar buscó a los demás, pero solo encontró a Sasha, quien molestaba a Jean lanzándole bolas de pasto y Connie se reía a carcajadas.

— Atención, todos —habló uno de los comandantes— Reúnanse en el comienzo del claro del bosque con sus caballos.

-O-

— Señor ¿Dónde está el resto de mi equipo? —Preguntó Petra llegando recién y dirigiéndose al comandante Laurent— ¿Señor?

Ella miró a Erwin, quien a pesar de saber que no debía, le señaló con la mirada al campo. Soldados iban a ser enviados de carnada para que los demás puedan pasar y solo lo sabían los jefes de escuadrón, de eso había tratado la reunión de hace horas.

— Oh no… —susurró Petra desde su caballo.

No, no podía verlos morir, debía salvarlos de alguna manera. Miró de nuevo a Erwin agradeciéndole silenciosamente.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Ral! —gritó Laurent, pero eso no le importó.

Cabalgó en la dirección que su amigo le había dado y no miró atrás, sabía lo que arriesgaba y lo que podía perder pero lo más importante era salvar a sus amigos. Por alguna razón sentía que eso pasaba de nuevo, como si ya lo hubiera vivido.

— ¡Erd, Gunther! —gritó Petra al verlos a lo lejos.

Los mencionados voltearon y miraron a su amiga, le hicieron señas para que los viera. Ella sonrió por un momento, tal vez no era tarde para salvarlos, pero en ese instante aparecieron de nuevo. Diez titanes se veían desde la derecha. Petra analizó el área, estaban en campo abierto, sin ningún árbol cercano para usar el DMT.

Estaban perdidos.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban entrenando, derribando titanes de madera. Levi estaba sentado en una de las bancas de lugar, sin hacer nada en específico. Cuando dieron un pequeño descanso Hanji se acercó a él.<p>

— ¿Por qué no entrenas? ¿Quién te dio permiso para descansar?

— Yo entreno solo y lo sabes —dijo para luego levantarse e irse.

— ¡Ah! Está loco después de todo el enano —susurró para que no la escuchara y volvió a entrenar.

Levi andaba por los fríos corredores, las paredes lo asfixiaban. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta ese almacén donde había encontrado a Petra. Sin saber por qué, entró. Encontró la ventana que daba hasta el exterior. Una brisa suave movió un poco sus cabellos.

— ¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó a sus espaldas.

— Nada —dijo para luego irse, dejando a Isabel algo confundida.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola! El capítulo salió largo ya que quería llegar al punto de inicio. Esta vez tardé un poco más ya que tuve que terminar un trabajo para la universidad y por eso no pude escribir. De hecho, esto lo he escrito ayer, por esa razón me encantaría que me digan si se me pasó algo.

Como siempre, paso a agradecer sus preciados reviews:

**Sul Kuznetsov:** ¡Adivinaste! Tus ideas de "two girls, one heichou" se me han pegado ¿Trío amoroso? Sinceramente no me llama mucho la atención, pero veo que como ya los puse, sería divertido incursionar en ese tema. Gracias por seguir por aquí.

**Fiorella1223:** ¿Crees que me atrevería a matar a Petra? Mejor no respondo xD Gracias por el review.

**Fansnk:** Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora ya pudiste ver qué pasó en la expedición hasta ahora.

**Rosirinoa:**¡Ahhhh! Me hiciste gritar, es que no esperaba verte por aquí. ¡Qué alegría verte en uno de mis fics! Me encanta que mis lectores se queden picados xD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Caro Uchiha:** Gracias por el review en el capítulo pasado :D

¡Saludos a todos lo que se dan el tiempo de leer!


	8. La primera expedición: parte III

**Capítulo 8: La primera expedición parte III**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

— _¡Erd, Gunther! —gritó Petra al verlos a lo lejos._

_Los mencionados voltearon y miraron a su amiga, le hicieron señas para que los viera. Ella sonrió por un momento, tal vez no era tarde para salvarlos, pero en ese instante aparecieron de nuevo. Diez titanes veían desde la derecha. Petra analizó el área, estaban en campo abierto, sin ningún árbol cercano para usar el DMT._

_Estaban perdidos._

_..._

— ¡Rayos! —fue lo único que dijo antes de saltar de su caballo y sacar sus espadas.

Deslizándose por el suelo pudo llegar hasta uno de ellos y cortar su nuca. Pudo notar que el resto estaba yendo a ayudar.

— Encárguense de los de la derecha —les dijo Petra.

Erd y Gunther, con mucha maestría, acabaron con tres. Ella nunca los había visto en esa faceta, ya era difícil maniobrar el equipo sin usar algún soporte en la altura.

Pudo escuchar un grito, uno de los chicos que los acompañaba había sido capturado por los titanes. Antes de poder ir a ayudarlo otros diez titanes aparecieron por la izquierda.

— Estamos en un gran aprieto —dijo Mina, una chica que algunas veces conversaba con Petra.

Erd fue a ayudar al chico que había sido atrapado, pero notó que sus piernas estaban destrozadas, poco podría hacer si es que lo salvaba. Iba a morir en cualquier caso. Aún pensando que podía hacerlo sufrir más, le rebanó la nuca al titán.

— Lo siento —le dijo al chico que estaba en el suelo.

— No te preocupes… No es culpa tuya —eso fue lo último que dijo.

Por otro lado, Petra ayudaba a Gunther y Mina, pero eran demasiados.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? —escucharon a sus espaldas.

— Connie, Sasha, ¿Jean? —se sorprendió de verlo allí, no era fanático de pelear si es que no hacía falta.

— Solo vine porque ellos me obligaron —dijo para salir disparado con su equipo.

Petra solo sonrió, sabía que era mentira. Aunque eran pocos, pudieron acabar con la mitad, pero uno de ellos atrapó a Sasha, quien gritó fuertemente.

— ¡Sasha! —Petra fue en su rescate.

Apuntando pudo darle en el cuello al titán, con sus espadas cortó el cuello del titán, pero otro apareció de la nada y se sujetó de las cuerdas de su equipo, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

— ¡Petra! —Sasha fue corriendo a verla, ayudándola a levantarse— ¿estás bien?

— Si, solo tengo un par de rasguños. Vamos, tenemos que seguir ayudando.

Aún cojeando, fue a ayudar a los demás. Le dolían los brazos, donde se había apoyado para soportar su peso al momento de caer.

* * *

><p>— Vamos Levi —dijo ella jalándolo hasta el entrenamiento, al cual no quería ir— Tienes que entrenar, hace días que no lo haces.<p>

— No quiero —dijo librándose suavemente de su agarre, ya que no quería lastimarla o aún peor, enfadarla.

— Tienes que entrenar para poder defender a las personas que quieres, Levi —parecía una madre explicándole algo a su hijo, lo que hizo que se extrañara, nunca había visto tal comportamiento— ¿Crees que todos aquí entrenan por voluntad propia? La respuesta es no. Tienen alguien que les importa y quieren protegerlo a cualquier costo.

— Eso lo sé —dijo simplemente.

— Entonces deberías hacer algo al respecto. ¿No hay nadie que te importe lo suficiente?

Ante la pregunta, su mente le ofreció una respuesta, aunque no era lo que esperaba. Si antes le hubieran preguntado eso habría respondido que no sin tener la necesidad de pensarlo, pero algo había cambiado. Titubeaba.

— Creo… creo que sí —respondió para luego irse, dejando a Isabel curiosa por saber su respuesta.

* * *

><p>Volviendo al desolado bosque donde los demás peleaban, se vivía un ambiente tenso. Eran pocos y había tantos titanes que cada uno en su mente se estaba comenzando a resignar a irse.<p>

— ¡Ral! —escucharon un grito desde el otro lado del bosque, donde los demás iban a ayudarlos.

Petra se asombró de ver a Laurent con todos los soldados yendo en su ayuda.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella al comandante Laurent.

— Tiene un buen amigo, Ral —dijo sacando sus espadas, saltando a atacar.

Volteó a ver a Erwin, quien ya estaba peleando. Captó una mirada suya, aprovechando para agradecerle en silencio.

Al acabar de derribar al último que se veía todos celebraron. Cuando parecía que ganarían –ya que ahora los superaban en número- todo cambió. Temblores se sentían en el suelo, señal de que algo venía. Se prepararon, pero no podrían. Por lo menos, cincuenta titanes corrían a por ellos, quienes no dudaron en dar una bien pensada retirada.

Todos subieron a sus caballos, esperando cabalgar hasta un lugar seguro. Pero ni siquiera el caballo más rápido lograría superar los grandes pasos de los titanes. Varios en la parte trasera de la formación eran atrapados y morían siendo comida para ellos, causando que todos se alarmaran ya que no veían un lugar para esconderse.

Sabiendo que de esa manera nadie se salvaría, el comandante Laurent sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sacando sus espadas desplegó su equipo tridimensional para saltar de su caballo, siendo seguido de tres de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —le gritó Dita.

— Lo correcto. Vayan hasta la base de nuevo. Nunca debimos haber salido para empezar —dijo para luego alejarse.

Petra, quien observaba todo, solo podía voltear a ver cómo ellos se iban. Por un momento el comandante volteó y pudo ver la mirada de ella. _"No olvides por qué luchamos, Ral"_. Ahora sí entendía lo que había querido decir: Todos luchaban por algo, sus familias y amigos, nadie estaba allí por nada, todos tenían una meta en común, aniquilar a los titanes de nuevo como hace años lo habían hecho sus antecesores. Sin importar nada, debían hacer hasta lo imposible por lograrlo. El comandante lo había comprendido mucho antes que los demás, por eso sabía que el bien de todos está por encima que el bien de uno mismo.

Sin atreverse a mirar atrás de nuevo, cabalgó hasta que los titanes comenzaban a desaparecer siguiendo a esos tres valerosos soldados quienes habían salvado a todo el grupo.

…

Se detuvieron en el centro de todo ese prado, debían descansar y también los caballos.

— Debemos irnos de aquí —dijo Dita, quien asumía el mando en ausencia del comandante— Estamos cerca de Trost, al parecer. Nos desviamos un poco del camino pero si tomamos esta ruta —indicándolo en el mapa improvisado que habían hecho— podremos regresar a Trost y luego ir a las montañas.

— De acuerdo, Nes. Pero en esta zona es donde detectamos más titanes. No podremos escabullirnos con un grupo tan grande. Necesitamos que alguien entre antes y nos diga si hay titanes —habló Erwin, quien era el segundo al mando.

Todos se miraban los rostros, sin saber qué decir.

— Yo lo haré —dijo ella, quien se había mantenido en silencio toda la reunión.

— Ral, no es momento para bromear…

— Señor, no estoy bromeando. Lo digo completamente en serio —su voz expresaba la seguridad de la que hablaba.

Dita pareció pensarlo un momento, mirando a los demás. Nadie más se atrevería a ofrecerse como voluntario, solo quedaba ella.

— De acuerdo, Ral —habló por fin, suspirando largamente luego.

— Si, señor.

Saliendo de la tienda que habían controlado, Petra se sintió totalmente estúpida. ¿Por qué rayos se había ofrecido? Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que su cerebro lo procesara antes. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Todo el grupo se reunió para partir, Dita y Erwin iban al frente ahora, junto con Petra. La mayoría se extrañaba por verla allí, junto con los comandantes. Su grupo había pasado a otra persona, preocupando más a los cuatro chicos.

Cuando se podía ver Trost de lejos, Dita le hizo una seña a Petra, quien avanzó con su caballo en dirección de la ciudad donde antes había vivido. Mientras cabalgaba se puso a pensar, su vida había cambiado mucho desde que había llegado a Trost a estudiar con Hanji. Había conocido a Erwin y Levi, quienes resultaron buenos amigos. Ahora llegaba de nuevo, en un caballo y con espadas en la mano, lista para matar al titán que se le atravesara en el camino.

Al llegar a los edificios y al caído letrero de "Bienvenidos a Trost", se puso alerta. Si quería ver a los titanes debía ir a terreno alto, por lo que dejó su caballo en el suelo y subió a uno de los edificios altos de la zona. Todo se veía tranquilo.

— ¡Rayos! —fue lo que dijo al notar que en la parte posterior de la ciudad, justo para el paso a las montañas, habían diez titanes— De acuerdo, Petra, tu puedes sacarlos de allí… Perfecto, ya estoy hablando sola.

Sin dudarlo, sacó sus espadas y se dirigió hasta donde estaban los titanes. Justo cuando iba a cortarle la nuca a uno, otro titán aparece detrás suyo, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara contra una ventana. Poniéndose rápidamente de nuevo en posición, pudo sacar del camino a los dos, llamando la atención de los otros. Cuando por fin derrotó a los titanes que podía ver–sorprendiéndose ella misma- lanzó la señal verde.

Los demás vieron la señal verde y avanzaron, por fin estaban a salvo.

— Muy bien hecho, Ral —felicitó cuando había llegado a donde ella se encontraba.

— Gracias, señor —sonrió solo un poco, agradeciendo la oportunidad de demostrar que realmente era un soldado que valía la pena.

— Todos, a las montañas —dijo al momento que hicieron correr a sus caballos.

…

Hanji corrió desde el área de investigación hasta la puerta principal, encontrándose con Levi e Isabel que ya estaban allí. Entonces entraron.

Las sonrisas se borraron, convirtiéndose en una muestra de dolor. Menos de la mitad de los soldados que habían ido regresaron, algunos heridos.

— Erwin —sin esperar más Hanji saltó a abrazarlo, aliviada de que esté a salvo.

Petra iba detrás, con sus compañeros de grupo. Levi se alegró de verla viva, aunque no lo demostró abiertamente.

— Estás herida —dijo Hanji al notar un rasguño en su rostro.

— No es nada —respondió simplemente ella, abrazando a su amiga, sintiéndose segura luego de haber estado fuera.

Luego de apartarse del resto fueron a otro ambiente. La mayoría lloraba a sus parientes y era muy incómodo estar feliz entre tanta tristeza. Al terminar de contar las experiencias que habían vivido se fueron a descansar.

Al cambiarse para ir a dormir, el libro cayó. Ni siquiera recordaba que había estado allí. Ya que estaba cansada decidió que lo leería otro día, guardándolo debajo de su almohada.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola! Sé que es corto, pero es que el tiempo no ha estado a mi favor estos días, sin mencionar mis exámenes finales en la facultad. Espero que les haya gustado.

Paso a responder sus preciados reviews:

**Sul Kuznetsov:** ¿Me crees tan mala como para matar a Petra? Yo la adoro, no sé por qué Hajime Isayama la mató, pero yo voy a cambiar eso. Se que demoré en subir el anterior capítulo y te agradezco por seguir por aquí. Gracias por el review.

**Fansnk:** Gracias por el review y por seguir por aquí. Ya pronto sabrás quién fue el que les quitó el gas :D

¡Gracias por sus opiniones! Espero verlos pronto.


End file.
